


Soul Sister

by IrisClou



Series: Unboundry (Zero & Alia) [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, LISTEN I WILL DIE FOR THESE TWO I LOVE THEM SO MUCH BYE, i was so very sick while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Zero does what he does best, channel his inner fool to cheer up a sick & miserable Alia, throwing in some life advice for good measure.More importantly, Zero learns if Alia really DOES have robo-tiddies.Priorities, Zero. Priorities.





	Soul Sister

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think you understand how sick i was while writing this  
> i was pretty close to just checking myself into the hospital but instead i wrote fucking alia/zero shit bc thats how useless i am

[[Hey, Soul Sister | Train]](https://youtu.be/kVpv8-5XWOI)

"No, no...you can go right back out that door, you heathen," Alia groaned from where she lay in her bed, curled miserably around a pillow, "All you're gonna do is make me laugh, and I'll hurt more."

Zero, who had just strode in wearing a lei and sunglasses, strummed a sad note on the ukulele Axl had managed to find for him.

"But babe, it's almost summer. I gotta channel my star sign." He grinned, "I'm a Leo, y'know."

"Never woulda guessed." Alia grunted, and continued to curl around the pillow. Being sick as a reploid was easily a hundred times worse than the human flu.

"Besides," Zero shrugged, and settled down on the edge of the bed beside her, "I was the original comic relief guy. I'm not letting Axl steal my show." He slid the sunglasses down his nose and dropped the uke by the bedpost.

"Your SON is a disaster and should have gone to live with your dad, not us." Alia made a distressed noise.

"My SON is beautiful and belongs with his friends." Zero teased back, before placing his shades on top of his head. "Not to mention I'd never wish Axl on Dr. Light. He earned that retirement just taking care of me and X alone, as far as I'm concerned."

Alia smiled into the pillow. "You make it sound like you both were actual teenage boys back then."

Zero stretched and yawned, "Nah, not really. We were pretty easy to take care of, we just had a freighter's worth of  emotional baggage." He blinked, before kicking off his flip flops and crawling under the covers beside Alia.

She turned slowly to leer at him.

"Ohoho, who said you could get in bed with me?"

"Babe." Zero gave her a wide grin, "who DOESN'T want me in their bed? Name one mav. I dare you."

"Me."

"You're not a mav, Sis." He gave her a warm look through long lashes.

"I'll  _ go _ maverick if you try to cuddle me." Alia hissed, flipping back to groan into her pillow.

"You could just use me as a squeeze toy instead of that thing." Zero perked a brow, only to get a sharp kick to his knee, "Alright! Yikes, Sis, coulda just said 'no.'"

"'No' doesn't work on jackasses like you." Alia huffed.

"Why do you always think I'm tryin to get into your robot panties?" Zero scooted closer, and flopped onto his stomach to prop his face up on an extra pillow, smooshing his cheeks together.

Alia opened her mouth to instinctively argue, but closed it, a look of confusion on her face

"See? I'm not here to be gross." Zero caught himself mid-lie and laughed, "Well, not with you. Not unless you want me to."

"Disgusting."

"I try." He pressed his nose into the pillow and looked up at her with innocent eyes. "But c'mon, Sis. Cut me some slack. You know I'm the soccer mom of this robot daycare we run. I gotta make sure everyone's okay."

"I don't have to be babysat, thanks." Alia grumbled, before letting out a muffled whine. She really  _ did _ hurt, "I'm not X. I can suffer in peace."

A pause.

"Peace as in no affectionate smothering." Maybe if she just pretended to be dead, he'd get bored and leave.

She underestimated Zero's persistence.

"Too bad. It's in my programming to coddle my friends." The man popped his head back up, and leaned onto his side, pulling a loudly protesting Alia to him.

"You don't HAVE programming, asshole!" She didn't have the strength to fight back as Zero began to gently run his fingers through her hair, nose pressed to her temple, "GOD, I want a girlfriend." Alia whined. Zero laughed.

"I'll go tell the humans to make a robot girlfriend just for you."

"No, I'll take a human one at this rate. It just isn't fair." She lost the fight the moment Zero scooped her into his arms. His warmth was overwhelming. Alia found her nose buried into the thick of his neck.

"Nothin's fair, Sis." He smiled, wrapping himself around her protectively, nuzzling his face in her silky hair. Tenderly, he gave her temple a kiss. The smile grew wider as he felt her shiver.

"You certainly aren't." Alia began to relish the heat he shared, cheeks flushed to the rough material of his muscle shirt.

"I'm fair only because I don't mind sharin' the love." A puff of laughter, jolting Alia against his chest.

"I can't believe you just admitted to sleeping around."

"I don't call my boyfriend and a friend with benefits 'sleeping around.'" Zero scoffed, then frowned as Alia whimpered.

"Hey, it's alright, take it easy, Sis." His expression grew darker as he watched the girl flinch at his touch. Alia didn't  _ ever _ call in sick. This must've been harder for her than he originally thought.

"If I die, tell Axl I'd never have dated him, not in a thousand years." Her lips felt cold and clammy to his collarbone.

"Don't double break my son's heart." Zero scolded, chuckling, "Or mine. You're not gonna die."

Alia still held herself stiffly against the man, her entire body swimming with pain and nausea. The fact a fluid dialysis was the only way to immediately fix the sickness made her wish for  a human body. At least they could take medicine. Even a placebo pill would make her feel better.

"Sis," Feeling how tense she was, Zero cuddled closer, dipping his head to press his gem to hers. Even her breathing was labored, "Shh, it's alright. Remember when Axl got real sick? He made it though, and so can you."

"Fucker, don't sync with me, I'll break your neck..." Alia snarled under her breath, "I'll get you sick too if it's a virus." A more pathetic noise, and she felt her eyes well up at the notion.

"It's not a virus, you shit." Zero laughed dismissively, "You'd have the worst headache of your life and you'd feel real fucked up. You just got tainted fluids, that's all." With a smile, he kissed her cheeks before the tears could fall, and Alia closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her skin.

"I hate you, hate you for loving me so damn much." She grit her teeth, gem angrily pressed to his lips, "I don't deserve it, I'm so bitter all the time."

"Do you ever think everyone's gem has a taste? Like mine would be blue raspberry? Like those Ring Pop things humans eat?" Zero piped up, not even noticing Alia's self depreciation.

"Wh..." She began, but decided to quickly stop herself from spiraling into madness that was trying to keep up with Zero's train of thought.

"Then again, licking these things would be kinda fucked up." He blinked, furrowing his brow comically as he pulled away from Alia to look at her, "Wait, do you actually have tits under there?"

The girl stared dumbly at him, before--

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME--"

"Yeah, like, did the humans actually give you tits?" Zero laughed as he narrowly dodged a slap to the face.

"What do YOU think?"

"Humans give anything tits. But do you got like, nipples too?"

Alia closed her eyes slowly.

"I don't know why I bother, honestly."

"Alia, do you got 'em...the nip nops..." Zero's laughter started low, before becoming messy and giggly.

"NO, I DON'T!" Alia barked, her whole face red, "I CAN'T BIRTH ANYTHING, SO--"

"I have 'em." Zero said proudly, puffing up his chest.

"You offend me in every way possible, you filthy animal." Alia bared her teeth, as Zero raised a brow, pulling down the shirt to show off two dark bronze nipples, just as you'd expect on a human.

"They're prosthetic, but so's the rest of us, really." He ruffled Alia's hair playfully as she continued to make frustrated huffing noises, along with 'I can't fucking believe this shit's.'

"And stop beating yourself up. It'll give you hemorrhoids or something," Zero teased, "I did it for years and I couldn't shit properly for months afterwards."

Alia, partially stunned that Zero had ACTUALLY listened to her, and thoroughly disgusted he'd mention human excretory functions, stared wide eyed at him.

"I'm kiddin' y'know. About the shitting thing. We can't shit, you know that--"

"What do you mean you did it too? For years?" Alia blinked, for once, the sickness that wracked her body forgotten to curiosity.

"God, Alia, you've memorized my dossier, I'm sure you know how big my dick is at this rate."

A horrified look, followed by, "Surprise, I don't have one of those either,"

"Well, it doesn't fuckin' give me your entire personal life, jackass." Alia scowled.

"Good, because it was really sucky for like, four years. You can ask X about it since he beat me up harder than I could  myself about it," Zero sighed, and resumed his calm petting, "I came here to check on you and cuddle, not talk about said freightload of emotional baggage."

Alia sighed too, and relented, snuggling back up into his burly embrace.

"Fine."

"Trust me, it's not worth listening to. I was just a selfish little bitch because all I thought about was how shitty I was, and never bothered to think about how it affected my friends. Don't do the same, Sis. You're still young." Zero closed his eyes, and rest his chin on the top of her head.

Alia was quiet. Imagining Zero as selfish was impossible nowadays. He was wildly generous towards those he cared about, dropping just about everything to comfort someone in need.

"Be good to yourself, babe. You're the only you we got." He smiled, and sleepily kissed her gem, grinning as the touch caused her to jerk to attention.

It was a little mean, but it was always fun getting a reaction out of her.

"Mm." Alia heaved a sigh and relaxed, losing her will to fight. Besides, she was starting to like the feeling of being lost in Zero's arms.

"Do I need to tell you some jokes to make you feel better, or are you okay now?" He murmured, kissing her one more time, letting his lips linger on her pink gem.

Alia shook her head softly, nose once more buried in the thick of his neck.

"You're all I need to feel better, you fool." She smiled, relaxing as Zero began to run his fingers through her hair, again. Her vision blurred at the feeling. No wonder X was constantly around him. He probably spoiled the boy absolutely rotten if he was this nice with  _ her _ .

"That's why I came here." Zero pulled her onto his broad chest as he flopped onto his back. "Tell me if you need any water, Sis."

"Mhm." Alia found her place was a cheek against his collarbone, his hot copper skin to her own lily white one. She pushed her gem against his strong jaw for comfort, feeling his burly arms slip around her waist.

"You're such a good kid, Alia. And if it makes you happy, I'll put an ad out in the classifieds for a girlfriend of your very own." He was too tired to do more than smile at the notion, but her response opened his eyes.

" _ You're _ what I need right now, Zero." She murmured. Through the pain and sickness, she clung to his friendship like it was a wonder drug. This was no placebo she lay against. It was the real deal.

Zero relaxed.

"Take it easy, Sis. I'll be right here if you need me."

Alia struggled to stay awake, knowing if she fell asleep, she'd lose the sensation of being loved like this, a bliss like this. But her body needed rest, and soon she was limp in his arms, her breath soft against his chest.

To think, a fool like this man, could do these things to her. A fool like her to fight them every single time.

It was time to stop being so selfish, to give in.

To love.

_ Hey, Soul Sister-- _

_ I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight. _

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you get the Moonlighting reference in the beginning


End file.
